


I'll Make it to the Moon if I Have to Crawl

by Fudgyokra



Series: Poly Titans [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other, RIP Garfield's Dignity, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: After weeks of flirting with the idea, they finally gathered the courage to tell Dick and Kori about their relationship.





	I'll Make it to the Moon if I Have to Crawl

After weeks of flirting with the idea, they finally gathered the courage to tell Dick and Kori about their relationship.

Garfield had been the one to bring forth most of the objections until this point, but now it was Victor who held them back—when they were two steps from Dick’s door and poised to knock. The sudden change in demeanor worried Garfield, who wrinkled his brow and leaned forward, putting their faces close. It was bad enough he had to piggyback him the whole way across the tower, but now his morning breath was right against his cheek and he wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed by the fact that Garfield hadn’t brushed or that, for some reason, he couldn’t make his damn legs _move_.

It wasn’t supposed to be something world-crumbling. The worst Dick could do was frown at the “unprofessionalism,” but even then, they knew he would never mandate that they break up or something equally unsatisfactory. On the edge though he might have been, Dick was no…dick.

That wasn’t the problem, though. Victor was thinking ahead: What if Dick and Kori did accept them with open arms, as they had with all their flaws and fears before? Would it become commonplace to refer to them as three pieces of a whole? One of his nagging phobias was having them blend together into one unit in the eyes of other people. It was hard enough reconciling his attachment to his robotic parts, much less the beastly and demonic ones, and the robot ones were _literally_ attached to him. Well, at the moment Garfield was too, but that was beside the point.

“C’mon,” the boy in question chided, kicking his skinny legs at Victor’s sides, “it’s not like he’s gonna maim you or something.”

“I’m not a horse, man,” he said.

“We woke up early for this,” Rachel reminded him, sounding as irritable as he felt. He had to admit he wasn’t sure where his sudden mood shift had come from, but it really was putting a dampener on what was supposed to be jovial news.

“Yeah, even earlier than Robin,” Garfield added. It was hardly five in the morning and Dick awoke at five-thirty, always insistent on being the early riser as if combatting his adoptive father’s bad habits would make him a better vigilante, somehow. “We’re here for a reason, remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” Victor said with a sigh. It had been his idea in the first place.

Unsurprisingly, Dick heard them talking outside his door and yanked it open with a grunt to greet them. He was dressed in a pair of ridiculous monogrammed pajamas Bruce had bought him one year, but had still gone the extra mile to haphazardly affix his mask as if they’d never seen his face before.

Victor greeted him with a smile and a short, “Mornin’, sleepyhead.”

Dick, early to rise but never to _rise_ , grumbled something back to him that sounded vaguely like a curse before he sauntered toward the kitchen in search of coffee. He liked it black, like the night. Or whatever. Victor maintained his friendly attitude despite the sudden notion that this was indeed an awful idea.

“We’ve got news,” Rachel offered, putting a nail in their coffin almost immediately.

Victor rushed to add that it was _good_ news, but Dick was already regarding them with squinted eyes and a tight frown. “What’s so good about it?” he asked, in a way that made Victor kind of want to smack him. God, he got on his nerves sometimes.

Garfield scoffed. “Like, everything!” Meaningfully, he wrapped his arms tighter around Victor’s neck and nudged a purple-socked foot against Rachel’s thigh. Despite his mounting worry and Dick’s mounting Dick-ness, Victor found the motions charming.

“Raven?” Dick asked as he collected his mug from the pantry and hit the automatic brew button on the pot. It dutifully huffed and puffed its way through the usual morning routine while he regarded them in a somewhat more pleasant mood than before.

“Beast Boy’s right for once,” Rachel answered. She ignored Garfield’s petulant interjection and Victor’s resulting snort of laughter, then launched into the rest like a well-oiled machine. “It’s something that might surprise you.”

“I doubt it,” Dick said, still perfectly oblivious as he stared into the bottom of his empty mug like it personally set out to hurt him by not already having coffee in it.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine in the morning?” Victor teased good-naturedly.

“Speaking of rays of sunshine…” Rachel jerked a thumb over her shoulder to gesture at Kori, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to sneak her way into the conversation without anyone noticing.

When she realized she’d been caught, she lowered herself back down to her feet and took the empty chair beside Dick. “Good morning, everyone! I’m sorry—I wasn’t trying to interrupt your important conversation.”

“Who said it was important?” Dick asked.

Victor rolled his eyes. Every once in a while, he had to remind himself that Dick meant these blurbs of thought to be earnest questions, and that he really wasn’t trying to be an asshole; just another side effect of being raised by the Batman. “We did,” he reminded him mildly.

“Oh. Dick frowned. “I’m sorry. I thought it was just…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rachel offered in Victor’s stead.

There was a brief pause, after which another of the thoughts floating around in Victor’s head became verbalized before he could even think to speak it himself. “How did _you_ know it was important, Star? No offense, but this has nothing to do with you.” It was said by Dick, who looked genuinely curious in spite of the fact he still spoke with his head up his ass.

Kori tilted her head. “Does it not? If it’s about what I think it is…”

Victor blinked. Rachel blinked. They looked at each other and blinked again, conveying the shared notion that they had no idea if or how Kori even knew what the matter was.

Eventually, Garfield voiced the mutual concern. “Uhhh, that depends on what you think it is.”

Kori smiled and pressed the tips of her index fingers together. “I thought this might have something to do with what I heard you discussing last night in Beast Boy’s room.”

 _Oh_. Rachel made a face, and Victor steeled himself against following suit. They _had_ talked about this last night—in the middle of some activities they were embarrassed to find Kori was aware of. That is, if she had heard their whispered conversation, she had _definitely_ heard the not-so-whispered one, given in pieces between preemptory gropes and awkward position-switching. Even Garfield had the decency to look put off, with some color to his cheeks now that hadn’t been there before.

“We weren’t doing what you think we were,” he said quickly. It was the truth, though: They’d been talking about the inevitability of it, even leading up to it, but the consensus was that the rest of the team ought to know about their relationship before they did anything too serious. If they waited that long, then things might be weirder than they already were, which wouldn’t be good for anybody.

“It is okay, you do not have to be embarrassed,” Kori said with a gentle smile. “I know all about the customs of sexual reproduction and—”

Victor dropped Garfield when he gesticulated wildly to shut her up, but the damage had already been done. Dick’s mouth opened in surprise, closed, and then opened again to speak. When nothing came out, he simply closed it again, this time definitively.

Rachel rubbed the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger. “Well, what we were _going_ to tell you is that Beast Boy, Cyborg and I are…dating.” The word made her cringe for a flash of a second, but the moment it was out, the tenseness in the air seemed to drop tenfold. At least it had for Victor, who felt the weight of the confession (was it right to call it that? Like it was a secret?) lift from his bones.

Apologetically, he extended a hand to Garfield, who huffed but accepted the help nonetheless. “We weren’t sure how to break it to you for a while,” Victor admitted, “but we knew we were gonna tell y’all eventually.”

“Oh, how sweet!” Kori crooned with big, watery eyes. She threw her arms around Dick’s neck, practically choking him for all her enthusiasm.

“Star,” he rasped, “why were you listening in on their conversation?”

“Hey, yeah,” Garfield accused, “why _were_ you?”

“That was at, like, one in the morning, Star.” Victor lifted an eyebrow and regarded her with interest when she covered her blossoming smile with one hand.

“Beast Boy is very… _vocal_ in his appreciation,” she said by way of explanation. “It woke me.”

Victor honestly couldn’t help the laugh that exploded from him, and it was enough to send him curling in on himself, gripping the countertop while he all but wheezed at Garfield’s cherry-red complexion and Rachel’s satisfied smirk. “She got you!” He wiped tears from his eyes.

“He’s obnoxiously loud _all_ the time,” Rachel pointed out as she threaded a soothing hand through Garfield’s hair. “Did that really surprise you?”

“It did not,” Kori said sweetly.

Dick peered at them over the rim of his still-empty mug with a withering frown. “This, uh…” he said, somehow sounding more tired than before, “is not exactly how I pictured starting my day.”

“You and me both, dude,” Garfield muttered.

“So, what do you think, man?” Victor asked. “We wanted to run it by you in case…well, you know, in case there was some sort of issue.”

“No, no issue…” Dick sighed, rubbed wearily at his face, and abandoned his mug in favor of grabbing the entire pot of coffee. With a sideways smile, he said, “Congratulations, you guys,” and took a scalding swig straight from the pot.

“So, like, we’re totally cool if you wanna go for it with Star,” Garfield put in.

Dick choked on his mouthful and dribbled coffee down his chin while the other boys cawed in laughter some feet away. Rachel pinched each of their ears between her fingers and, with a smile aimed at a giggling Kori, said, “Boys will be boys.”

Kori beamed. “I understand the notion.”

“Trust me,” Rachel interjected a slow, lazy blink at Dick for emphasis, “I know you do.”

Dick, for all intents and purposes, looked lost. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kori said distractedly. She watched their other teammates exit the room with a smile of wistful admiration. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
